


Day 7: Remy Can't Be Gentle

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Like the title says. Remy just can't be gentle.





	Day 7: Remy Can't Be Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a threesome as well as a description fic

Remy stood in the door watching his lovers go at it. Spencer was spread out on the bed, legs spread wide wrapped around Sam’s waist as Sam pounded into him. He didn’t think he had ever seen something so hot. The only thing that Remy felt would make it hotter was if he joined in on the action. He walked into the room shedding his clothes as he went.

 

He bent and kissed Spencer’s lips urging his mouth open. Spencer eagerly opened and Remy pushed his cock into it. Spencer moaned when he started thrusting. Sam and Remy shared a heated kiss as they continued to thrust into Spencer. Remy dipped his head and sucked on one of Sam’s nipples causing the other to arch with a groan. His thrusts became erratic. Remy gripped Spencer’s cock and jerked it.

 

Spencer screamed, cumming, spilling his seed all over his hand. Sam jerked. He was coming next filling Spencer. Remy licked his lips. He eased his cock out of Spencer’s mouth and he and Sam switched places. Remy smacked at Spencer’s ass urging him up on his hands and knees. Spotting the lotion on the night stand and used it to lube his cock before pushing into Spencer.

Spencer gasped. Remy was never really gentle. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it by now. It just always managed to shock him every now and then.

 

While Remy pounded into Spencer, he pulled Sam close and kissed him hard.  He pressed a lubed finger to Sam’s hole stroking it a bit before pushing it into him. Sam groaned. He panted, his cock hardening again.

 

Remy pushed two fingers inside Sam and he cried out, just as Spencer cried out, cumming again all over the bedsheets. Remy thrust harder inside Spencer before he came. Once Remy pulled out, Spencer crawled up to the pillows panting heavily watching Sam and Remy.

Remy had Sam bent over the edge of bed fucking him with just his fingers, using his other hand to stroke himself back to hardness. Just when it seemed Sam would come, Remy pinched the head of Sam’s cock stopping his orgasm. Sam whimpered. He gave Remy the puppy dog eyes. Remy laughed and smacked his ass.

 

Remy pushed Sam back over the edge, bending him as far as he could go and spread his legs wide. Sam winced but took it. Remy wasn’t known to be gentle to either of them. He screamed when Remy slammed into him.

**~CM/XM/SPN~**

Hours later, Remy glanced at his lovers. The three of them were splayed on the large bed equally covered in bruises and bite marks from their rough and overzealous love making. He always promised to be gentler, but it never seemed to happen.

 

Sam groaned, “I can’t feel my legs.”

 

Spencer whimpered, “I think you broke my back.”

 

Remy looked at them and kissed them gently, “Sorry.”


End file.
